


Intersecting Parallels

by ishvaria



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:19:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4061497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishvaria/pseuds/ishvaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if... ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intersecting Parallels

**Часть 1**  
***  
Лес был гус­той и тем­ный, мес­та­ми на­поми­ная деб­ри… Эли­забет по­нятия не име­ла – как здесь ока­залась…  
  
*  
 _Этот день на­чал­ся в ее ка­юте в Ат­ланти­де, сол­нце еще толь­ко со­бира­лось всхо­дить, ок­ра­шивая все в не­ре­аль­ные цве­та.  
\- Те­бе по­ра, - она по­тор­мо­шила ле­жаще­го ря­дом муж­чи­ну, - слы­шишь, Шеп?  
Пол­ковник при­от­крыл один глаз.  
\- М-м… Уве­рена? – по­тянув­шись, к се­бе ее при­жал. – Ка­жет­ся, у нас есть еще па­ра ча­сиков, до подъ­ема.  
\- Джон..., - тон ее сом­не­ний не ос­тавлял да и об­ра­щение – то­же.  
\- Все по­нял – ис­че­заю… - Шеп­пард не­хотя сел, ша­ря в по­луть­ме в по­ис­ках брюк, - на­пом­ни мне, Лиз, кто здесь – гла­ва эк­спе­диции…  
\- Мы об­сужда­ли это мил­ли­он раз, - вновь в при­выч­ную, за пос­ледние пол­го­да, пе­репал­ку всту­пила она. – Не­из­вес­тно, кто мо­жет не­ожи­дан­но пос­ту­чать в эту дверь – Род­ни, Кар­сон или да­же твоя Тэй­ла…  
\- Не моя, - уточ­нил он. Док­тор Вейр улыб­ну­лась.  
\- Мы же ре­шили – дер­жать все меж­ду на­ми, по­ка…  
\- Не ты шас­та­ешь че­рез бал­кон по кар­ни­зу, рис­куя сло­мать шею, - бур­кнул Шеп, - ту­да-сю­да… Она, прив­став, об­ня­ла его сза­ди, Джон, с тру­дом прог­нав из го­ловы весь­ма прив­ле­катель­ные кар­тинки ве­ро­ят­но­го раз­ви­тия со­бытий, зас­та­вил се­бя встать.  
\- Не сто­ит это­го де­лать, Лиз, ес­ли хо­чешь сей­час ос­тать­ся од­на.  
\- Прос­ти, - она пол­ное рас­ка­яние изоб­ра­зила, пря­ча улыб­ку.  
\- Мо­жет – сто­ит сно­ва все об­су­дить, - на­тянув во­долаз­ку, он сел ря­дом. От­ве­тить она не ус­пе­ла, их прер­вал стук в дверь и встре­вожен­ный го­лос Род­ни Мак­Кея.  
\- Док­тор Вейр… Эли­забет, вы прос­ну­лись, мож­но к вам?  
\- Я же те­бя пре­дуп­режда­ла! – про­шипе­ла она, Джон хмык­нул.   
\- Ну, в ок­но я те­перь не по­лезу!  
\- Род­ни, что у вас? – гром­ко спро­сила Эли­забет, не де­лая по­пыток дверь от­крыть. С той сто­роны был слы­шен ка­кой-то по­доз­ри­тель­ный шо­рох и воз­ня. – На­де­юсь, это мо­жет нем­но­го по­дож­дать – я ско­ро бу­ду в За­ле Врат, - мсти­тель­но до­гово­рив, - ра­зыщи­те, по­ка, пол­ковни­ка Шеп­парда – он на­вер­ня­ка уже на но­гах.   
Фи­зи­оно­мия пос­ледне­го осо­бого вос­торга не вы­ража­ла.  
\- Род­ни мо­жет сто­ять там веч­но, - за­метил он в прос­транс­тво.  
\- Хо­рошо-хо­рошо! – впол­го­лоса отоз­ва­лась она, - я уй­ду пер­вая, вмес­те с Мак­Ке­ем, - пол­ковник вы­жида­юще мол­чал, - лад­но…Ты прав – мы дол­жны пе­рес­мотреть на­ши до­гово­рен­ности, - нас­той­чи­во-пов­то­ря­ющий­ся стук в две­ри зас­тавлял ее спе­шить. – По­том..., поз­днее, ког­да у нас бу­дет вре­мя. Да, Род­ни, уже иду!  
\- Это дол­жно быть дей­стви­тель­но неч­то, - про­ком­менти­ровал Джон, - раз Мак­Кей под­нялся в та­кую рань.  
\- Вот те­перь ты зас­тавля­ешь ме­ня вол­но­вать­ся,- от­клик­ну­лась Эли­забет, выс­каль­зы­вая из его рук.   
В За­ле Врат ца­рил со­вер­шенно-не-ут­ренний ха­ос. Док­тор Зе­лен­ка и док­тор Мак­Кей пре­пира­лись, как обыч­но, но в этот раз пе­ревес был яв­но на сто­роне Ра­дека.  
\- Род­ни, мы не мо­жем сно­ва…как это го­ворит­ся – нас­ту­пать на граб­ли. Древ­ние ос­та­вили мно­жес­тво не­завер­шенных или, то­го ху­же – оши­боч­ных эк­спе­римен­тов.  
\- Ес­ли во­об­ще ни­чего не тро­гать, - вор­чли­во за­метил Мак­Кей, - мож­но бы­ло ос­та­вать­ся на Зем­ле.  
\- Что за пе­репо­лох? – Шеп­пард по­явил­ся со сто­роны сто­ловой, пред­по­читая не да­вать лиш­них по­водов для пе­ресу­дов. Эли­забет, оце­нив его ма­невр, кив­ну­ла.  
\- Наш­ли еще од­ну ла­бора­торию Древ­них.  
\- Род­ни пред­ла­га­ет, не мед­ля, на­жать кноп­ку «вкл.», - ре­зюми­ровал пол­ковник. - По это­му по­воду у нас та­кой ран­ний об­щий сбор?  
\- Яз­ви­тель­ность здесь не­умес­тна, - не­мед­ленно ос­корбил­ся Мак­Кей, - там очень ин­те­рес­ные по­каза­тели, и я…  
\- Дже­наи про­сят со­дей­ствия в пе­рего­ворах,- пе­реби­ла его Эли­забет, - под­робнос­тей не знаю, сиг­нал шел с по­меха­ми. Я от­прав­люсь ту­да че­рез час.  
\- НЕТ! – ре­ак­ция Шеп­парда уди­вила да­же его са­мого. – Ну, то есть, я хо­тел ска­зать – ча­са на сбо­ры не­дос­та­точ­но.  
\- А вы, пол­ковник и не бы­ли приг­ла­шены, - улыб­ну­лась она, - в мир­ных пе­рего­ворах ни­чего ин­те­рес­но­го, осо­бен­но, для пос­редни­ка – бе­седы, кон­суль­та­ции, встре­чи. На­де­юсь, на­дол­го это не за­тянет­ся.  
\- Вы соб­ра­лись к дже­на­ям од­на, - Эли­забет мыс­ленно гла­за за­кати­ла, пред­ви­дя даль­ней­шее раз­ви­тие со­бытий. – Мо­гу я пе­рего­ворить с ва­ми, - за ло­коть ее взяв, Шеп­пард бес­це­ремон­но в ка­бинет ее за­вел. - Ты серь­ез­но, Лиз?!  
\- Прек­ра­ти! – она, ста­ра­ясь са­мо­об­ла­дание сох­ра­нить, стол обош­ла, уве­рен­нее се­бя в сво­ем крес­ле чувс­твуя. Ты ве­дешь се­бя не­адек­ватно.  
\- Я?! Ты рис­ку­ешь, из пус­то­го уп­рямс­тва! – он вы­шаги­вал вдоль стек­лянных стен. – Все дав­но при­вык­ли, мы не в пер­вый раз спо­рим по по­воду мис­сий.  
\- Мы в со­юзе с дже­на­ями, ес­ли ты не за­был, - док­тор Вейр бы­ла по-преж­не­му спо­кой­на, - и я не хо­чу тра­тить вре­мя на уре­зони­вание Ро­нона и по­гаше­ния воз­можных кон­флик­тов меж­ду тво­ей ко­ман­дой и лич­ной ох­ра­ной Лэй­дэ­на. - Шеп­пард пок­ри­вил­ся, но смол­чал – спра­вед­ли­вому уп­ре­ку не­чего бы­ло воз­ра­зить. – Я боль­шая де­воч­ка, Шеп, – ти­хо на­пом­ни­ла она.  
\- Мы не раз убе­дились в этом, - ус­мехнул­ся он, сму­щая ее. – Но я имею пра­во вол­но­вать­ся.  
\- Ко­неч­но, - сог­ла­силась она, - по­это­му я со­бира­лась зах­ва­тить с со­бой ма­лую груп­пу май­ора Лор­на, - под­нявшись, Эли­забет ос­та­нови­лась пе­ред ним, - а те­бя хо­тела поп­ро­сить приг­ля­деть за Род­ни – он сей­час ув­ле­чет­ся этой сво­ей но­вой за­те­ей…  
\- Лад­но, - не­хотя кив­нул Джон, - без Ра­дека я его ни­куда не от­пу­щу. А ты, прос­то из одол­же­ния мне, возь­ми с со­бой Тэй­лу. Она – ли­дер ато­зи­ан­цев, впол­не умес­тна на пе­рего­ворах. Мне бу­дет спо­кой­нее, Лиз.  
\- Я бы с ра­достью, - от­клик­ну­лась она, - но они с Ро­ноном от­пра­вились на ма­терик.  
Эли­забет кос­ну­лась его ру­ки.  
\- Шеп, я бу­ду в бе­зопас­ности с май­ором Лор­ном, ты не до­веря­ешь ему или мне?  
\- Не в этом де­ло, - ярос­тно взлох­ма­тив во­лосы, вздох­нул тот. – Иди, мы пре­пира­ем­ся доль­ше.  
Вра­та от­кры­лись со зна­комым всплес­ком, док­тор Вейр от­че­го-то мед­ли­ла на по­роге, Шеп­пард пой­мал встре­вожен­ный ее взгляд.  
\- Будь­те нас­то­роже, май­ор, - об­ра­ща­ясь, ско­рее, к ней, про­из­нес он в на­уш­ник, - гля­дите в оба…и воз­вра­щай­тесь ско­рее…  
\- Так точ­но, пол­ковник, - ус­лы­шал он в от­вет, а Эли­забет толь­ко кив­ну­ла, про­ходя сквозь Вра­та.  
\- У ме­ня не­хоро­шее пред­чувс­твие по по­воду всей этой мис­сии, - се­бе под нос про­бор­мо­тал пол­ковник._  
  
*  
Эли­забет прис­ло­нилась к ство­лу де­рева, от­ды­хая. Шеп­пард, как всег­да, ока­зал­ся прав, не сто­ило сог­ла­шать­ся на эту мис­сию  
  
*  
 _Ед­ва они прош­ли сквозь Вра­та, как их под­хва­тила де­лега­ция, то­роп­ли­во ве­дя к са­моход­ным ма­шинам, объ­яс­няя на хо­ду, что док­то­ра Вейр уже с не­тер­пе­ни­ем в мес­те встре­чи. Зна­комых лиц сре­ди соп­ро­вож­да­ющих ее не­боль­шой от­ряд не наб­лю­далось, но это не нас­то­рожи­ло Эли­забет – все ме­нялось слиш­ком быс­тро. Ее про­води­ли в ка­кой-то бун­кер, пре­дуп­ре­див, что ох­ра­ну луч­ше ос­та­вить сна­ружи – ма­ло ли что… Пос­леднее, что ей за­пом­ни­лось – тя­желая ме­тал­ли­чес­кая дверь и яр­кая вспыш­ка све­та._  
  
*  
Ра­ция по-преж­не­му бы­ла при ней, но – мол­ча­ла. То ли на этой пла­нете бы­ло ка­кое-то осо­бое из­лу­чение, то ли, ужас­ну­лась Эли­забет, здесь во­об­ще не бы­ло Врат. Пог­лубже вздох­нув, она зап­ре­тила се­бе по­доб­ные мыс­ли – ведь сю­да они прош­ли че­рез Вра­та. Сей­час на­до бы­ло по­пытать­ся най­ти лю­дей, на­ладить связь и дать знать о се­бе на Ат­ланти­ду. Сре­ди де­ревь­ев ей пом­стил­ся прос­вет и люд­ские го­лоса, а ког­да Эли­забет ос­то­рож­но выг­ля­нула из-за ство­ла, на по­ляне она уви­дела Тэй­лу с не­боль­шим от­ря­дом мор­пе­хов.  
\- Тэй­ла! Я здесь! – она поч­ти бе­гом выш­ла из-за де­ревь­ев. Ее нем­но­го сму­тило вы­раже­ние ли­ца Тэй­лы – та слов­но уви­дела приз­рак, мор­пе­хи же и вов­се зас­ты­ли, чуть ли не ра­зинув рты.   
\- Док­тор Вейр… Эли­забет…- Тэй­ла, на­конец, дар ре­чи об­ре­ла. – Не знаю, как объ­яс­нить ва­ше по­яв­ле­ние здесь…Ду­маю, луч­ше, ес­ли вы вер­не­тесь в Ат­ланти­ду с на­ми, - она сде­лала знак мор­пе­хам, - пол­ковник Шеп­пард и ос­таль­ные бу­дут счас­тли­вы ви­деть вас…нев­ре­димой.  
\- Ну, не так уж я и дол­го от­сутс­тво­вала, - по­пыта­лась от­шу­тить­ся Эли­забет, - что­бы сос­ку­чить­ся ус­петь.   
Тэй­ла как-то не­понят­но взгля­нула, к на­бор­но­му ус­трой­ству нап­ра­вив­шись.  
\- Не удив­ляй­тесь – пер­вой с ва­ми за­хочет по­гово­рить пол­ковник Кар­тер, ко­неч­но.  
\- Са­ман­та Кар­тер здесь? – док­тор Вейр не су­мела удив­ле­ния скрыть. – А она-то что здесь де­ла­ет?  
\- Ру­ково­дит эк­спе­дици­ей, вмес­то вас, - ви­димо, в ли­це Эли­забет что-то дрог­ну­ло, Тэй­ла ос­та­нови­лась, раз­вернув­шись к ней. – Что пос­леднее вы пом­ни­те?  
\- По­чему ме­ня за­мени­ли? - раз­мышля­ла вслух та. - Сколь­ко я от­сутс­тво­вала?  
\- Поч­ти год, - ти­хо от­ве­тила Тэй­ла, - вас уже счи­та­ют ус­ловно по­гиб­шей.  
\- По­чему?! Дже­наи вам что-то со­об­щи­ли…  
\- При чем здесь дже­наи – в ва­шей пред­по­лага­емой ги­бели по­вин­ны реп­ли­като­ры… Они зах­ва­тили вас и Джо­ну не уда­лось это­му по­мешать.  
\- Нет-нет, Тэй­ла, - нер­вно рас­сме­ялась Эли­забет, все боль­ше ощу­щая за­тяги­ва­ющую ее тря­сину не­пони­мания, - вы что-то пе­репу­тали…Да, впер­вые стол­кнув­шись с реп­ли­като­рами, мы не смог­ли най­ти об­щий язык, но Род­ни ус­пешно пе­реп­рограм­ми­ровал на­нитов. Те­перь мы ус­пешно сот­рудни­ча­ем, по­мога­ем им под­го­товить­ся к Воз­не­сению, - ее уве­рен­ность ис­сякла. – Раз­ве – не так?  
Тэй­ла от­ри­цатель­но го­ловой кач­ну­ла.  
\- С ва­ми что-то сде­лали – нуж­но пос­ко­рее вер­нуть­ся на­зад.  
  
  
  
 **Часть 2**  
***  
 _\- Нет, Ра­дек! Это – не сю­да! – Мак­Кей вы­дер­нул порт план­ше­та из гнез­да. – Так мы пе­рег­ру­зим сис­те­му и ни­чего не уз­на­ем об эк­спе­римен­те.  
\- Ни один из эк­спе­римен­тов Древ­них, об­на­ружен­ных на­ми за все вре­мя пре­быва­ния здесь не был удач­ным, - вор­чли­во за­метил Зе­лен­ка, ко­па­ясь в све­тящих­ся пла­тах па­нели уп­равле­ния, - или, хо­тя бы, бе­зопас­ным.  
Но Мак­Кея, во­оду­шев­ленно­го яр­ки­ми кар­тинка­ми собс­твен­но­го во­об­ра­жения, уже не­воз­можно бы­ло ос­та­новить.  
\- Да, это так. Но, пред­ставь­те, Ра­дек, мы, бла­года­ря это­му ус­трой­ству, - он про­дол­жал что-то прог­рамми­ровать на план­ше­те, од­новре­мен­но пре­давал­ся меч­там, - от­кро­ем неч­то…ис­точник бес­ко­неч­ной энер­гии, воз­можность мгно­вен­но­го пе­реме­щения в прос­транс­тве-вре­мени или…ле­карс­тво от всех бо­лез­ней!  
\- Уже до­каза­но, Род­ни, что нас­морк все рав­но ос­та­нет­ся, - ми­ролю­биво уре­зонил его тот, но Мак­Кей не же­лал от­ка­зывать­ся от сво­их фан­та­зий.  
\- Док­тор Зе­лен­ка, вы про­дол­жи­те бол­тать или все-та­ки да­дите мне энер­гию на ос­новную па­нель?  
В ком­на­те во­цари­лось уг­рю­мое мол­ча­ние, пре­рыва­емое лишь ти­хим гу­дени­ем за­пущен­ной ма­шины… По эк­ра­ну по­бежа­ли строч­ки – опи­сание эк­спе­римен­та, Род­ни без­звуч­но ше­велил гу­бами, пы­та­ясь про­читать. Не­ожи­дан­но раз­дался нег­ромкий хло­пок, на па­нели уп­равле­ния что-то за­дыми­ло и… свет по­гас.  
\- Мак­Кей, что там у вас? – го­лос Шеп­парда в пол­ной тем­но­те зву­чал мно­го­обе­ща­юще. – По­чему от­клю­чились сис­те­мы?   
\- Как?! И у вас то­же? – очень не­нату­раль­но встре­вожил­ся Род­ни. – А Вра­та?  
\- Вот имен­но! – Джон пы­тал­ся го­ворить спо­кой­но. – Ес­ли из-за тво­его эк­спе­римен­та…  
\- Я сей­час все ис­прав­лю! – свет фо­нари­ка ли­хора­доч­но ме­тал­ся по ком­на­те, - это прос­то ска­чок нап­ря­жения, дол­жно вклю­чить­ся ава­рий­ное пи­тание.  
\- И – по­чему не вклю­чилось? – по­доз­ри­тель­но по­ин­те­ресо­вал­ся пол­ковник. – В об­щем так, Род­ни, не­мед­ленно иди сю­да и сде­лай так, что­бы Вра­та бы­ли дос­тупны для свя­зи, док­тор Вейр мо­жет объ­явить­ся в лю­бую ми­нуту.  
\- Но, мне нуж­но за­кон­чить … - по­пытал­ся воз­ра­зить тот. Шеп­пард пе­ребил.  
\- Я же ска­зал – ты ну­жен в За­ле Врат. Так что, от­ло­жи свои иг­рушки на по­том, - Род­ни что-то про­пых­тел, Джон, иг­но­рируя, про­дол­жал, - и да­же тог­да – док­тор Зе­лен­ка бу­дет глав­ным, а ты – ему по­могать…_  
  
*  
\- Пол­ковник Кар­тер, вхо­дящая чер­во­точи­на. Иден­ти­фика­тор Тэй­лы, - дис­петчер по­вер­нулся в ожи­дании ука­заний, Са­ман­та кив­ну­ла.  
\- Опус­тить щит.  
Изо­лятор зна­ком был Эли­забет толь­ко со сто­роны наб­лю­датель­но­го пун­кта, там, за стек­лом, она ви­дела ли­ца близ­ких лю­дей и мог­ла поч­ти дос­ловно пред­по­ложить – о чем они го­ворят…  
\- Ты уве­рен, Род­ни? – пол­ковник Кар­тер выг­ля­дела нем­но­го встре­вожен­ной. – Как-то это не­обыч­но.  
\- Сэм, мы не раз го­вори­ли, - свар­ли­во про­из­нес тот, - да и ви­дели пред­ста­вите­лей па­рал­лель­ных все­лен­ных. Я пом­ню – в от­че­тах ЗВ-1 бы­ли по­доб­ные слу­чаи, да и сю­да на­веды­вал­ся дру­гой Мак­Кей, - он по­жал пле­чами, с лег­ким не­дове­ри­ем на Эли­забет по ту сто­рону стек­ла гля­дя, - так что это, ско­рее все­го, док­тор Вейр из дру­гой ре­аль­нос­ти, где она не по­гиб­ла.  
\- Кар­сон, - Са­ман­та раз­верну­лась к во­шед­ше­му док­то­ру Бек­ке­ту, - что вы ска­жете?  
\- С ме­дицин­ской точ­ки зре­ния, - об­сто­ятель­но на­чал тот, но вы­раже­ния лиц чле­нов эк­спе­диции зас­та­вили его по­торо­пить­ся, - это док­тор Вейр, при­чем, да­же и сле­да на­нитов я в ней не об­на­ружил.  
\- Ну, это не­уди­витель­но, - встрял Мак­Кей, - ведь Эли­забет са­ма рас­ска­зыва­ла, что им уда­лось за­думан­ное с Ни­амом и реп­ли­като­ры те­перь сот­рудни­ча­ют с Ат­ланти­дой. А зна­чит, не бы­ло за­раже­ния на­нита­ми и всех ужас­ных пос­ледс­твий.   
\- Спа­сибо, Род­ни, - Са­ман­та дож­да­лась па­узы. – Сей­час важ­нее дру­гое, что нам с ней де­лать.  
\- От­пра­вить на­зад, ко­неч­но! - сно­ва за­гово­рил Мак­Кей. - Прав­да, по­ка не знаю – как…  
\- Зна­чит, - под­вел итог Шеп­пард, - на­до по­дыс­кать для нее сво­бод­ную ком­на­ту…  
  
*  
 _\- Род­ни, я не по­нял! – су­дя по то­ну, пол­ковник был «на гра­ни за­кипа­ния»  
\- Все ока­залось не сов­сем так, как я ду­мал, - про­пых­тел тот из-под при­бор­ной кон­со­ли.  
\- А по­под­робнее? – Шеп­пард при­сел, внутрь заг­ля­дывая.  
\- Ну…тут па­роч­ка пре­дох­ра­ните­лей по­лете­ла…из-за скач­ка нап­ря­жения…  
\- Мак­Кей…- ста­ра­ясь не раз­дра­жать­ся, Джон тер­пе­ливо ждал. Род­ни вор­чли­во отоз­вался.  
\- Да не слу­чить­ся ни­чего с Эли­забет без свя­зи. Она там сей­час раз­вле­ка­ет­ся вов­сю, пы­та­ясь про­тив­ни­ков при­мирить. – Он умолк на по­лус­ло­ве, зас­тыв с по­лу­от­кры­тым ртом, Шеп­пард с по­доз­ре­ни­ем ус­та­вил­ся на не­го.  
\- Что?  
\- Ка­жет­ся, у нас – проб­ле­мы…Мы не смо­жем вклю­чить Вра­та в бли­жай­шее вре­мя.  
\- То есть?  
Род­ни по­ежил­ся от ко­люче­го взгля­да  
\- Уп­равля­ющий крис­талл пов­режден. Нет-нет, я смо­гу его вос­ста­новить, древ­ние пре­дус­мотре­ли та­кую воз­можность, но не рань­ше зав­траш­не­го ут­ра. – то­роп­ли­во за­кон­чил он, втя­нув го­лову в пле­чи. От­четли­вое «Твою мать!» до­нес­лось до не­го, но даль­ше Шеп­пард те­му раз­ви­вать не стал.  
\- Лад­но, Род­ни, дер­жи ме­ня в кур­се, - бро­сил он, к вы­ходу нап­равля­ясь.  
\- А вы – ку­да? – рас­те­рян­но ок­ликнул тот. – Я мо­гу вер­нуть­ся в ла­бора­торию Древ­них?  
\- Де­лай, что нуж­но, - пол­ковник уже поч­ти на­вер­ху лес­тни­цы был, в ан­гар джам­пе­ров ве­дущей, - а я – про­качусь, бла­го, здесь все­го-то ча­са три ле­ту…  
\- Пол­ковник, на­конец-то! – май­ор Лорн встре­тил его у пе­ребор­ки джам­пе­ра, - Мы не мог­ли свя­зать­ся с ва­ми.  
\- Да, у нас там… - Джон по­мор­щился, - не­боль­шая проб­ле­ма, по оп­ре­деле­нию Мак­Кея. – его взгляд, обе­жав груп­пку мор­пе­хов и не най­дя ту, что ис­кал, на Лор­не ос­та­новил­ся.  
\- Где Эли­забет?  
\- Я по­тому и хо­тел свя­зать­ся с ва­ми, - тот выг­ля­дел ви­нова­тым, - она про­пала…  
\- И по­чему я – не удив­лен… - впол­го­лоса про­из­нес Шеп­пард, бо­еза­пасы про­веряя, - под­робнос­ти?  
\- Ни­чего со­об­щить не мо­гу, - чет­ко от­ра­пор­то­вал Лорн, - нас ос­та­вили в гос­те­вом хол­ле.  
\- С уго­щени­ем, - яз­ви­тель­но уточ­нил пол­ковник. – А ког­да вы оч­ну­лись…  
Май­ор гла­за от­вел.  
\- Мы уже бы­ли у Врат, док­то­ра Вейр с на­ми не бы­ло, – зат­вор ав­то­мата прив­лек его прис­таль­ное вни­мание. – А в бли­жай­шей де­рев­не на нас смот­ре­ли прос­то как на чок­ну­тых.  
\- Мес­тность вок­руг вы обыс­ка­ли, - прос­то кон­ста­тируя факт, Шеп­пард пе­ревел джам­пер в ре­жим не­види­мос­ти, Лорн кив­нул.  
\- С это­го на­чали, сэр.  
\- И – ни­каких сле­дов, - яв­но не слу­шая, за­кон­чил тот, - не наш­ли. Так, ра­цию на мес­тную час­то­ту – свя­жем­ся с Лэй­дэ­ном  
Раз­го­вор этот ма­ло что про­яс­нил – ник­то из ок­ру­жения на связь с Ат­ланти­дой не вы­ходил нес­коль­ко ме­сяцев, в том чис­ле и сам Ра­дим.  
\- Прос­ти­те, пол­ковник, что вы­нуж­ден вас ра­зоча­ровать, - Лэй­дэн был веж­лив и де­лика­тен, - Я сей­час же зай­мусь ре­шени­ем этой за­гад­ки. Это в мо­их ин­те­ресах, в ин­те­ресах на­шего сот­рудни­чес­тва…_   
  
  
*  
 _А в это вре­мя – в Ат­ланти­де_  Эли­забет не зна­ла, ку­да се­бя де­вать. Ме­лодич­ный звон ком­му­ника­тора от­влек ее  
\- Да, вой­ди­те, - Са­ман­та Кар­тер сто­яла на по­роге. – Пол­ковник Кар­тер…  
\- Док­тор Вейр, - лю­без­но улыб­нувшись, - Сэм вош­ла, - хо­чу уз­нать, все ли в по­ряд­ке, как вы ус­тро­ились?  
\- Спа­сибо, все хо­рошо, - Эли­забет бы­ла ос­то­рож­на в сло­вах. – Од­но ме­ня огор­ча­ет – не мо­гу без де­ла си­деть.  
\- Это поп­ра­вимо, - Кар­тер, ка­жет­ся, бы­ла го­това к по­доб­но­му. – По­ка Род­ни ищет воз­можность вер­нуть вас на­зад, вы мог­ли бы по­пол­нить на­шу ба­зу дан­ных. Мы ма­ло зна­ем о реп­ли­като­рах, в от­ли­чии от вас.  
\- Это бы­ло бы за­меча­тель­ным ре­шени­ем проб­ле­мы зат­ворни­чес­тва, - рас­сме­ялась Вейр, - мне не тер­пится – прис­ту­пить.  
Ра­бота от­влек­ла ее на ка­кое-то вре­мя и, пер­вые нес­коль­ко мгно­вений, все слу­чив­ше­еся ка­залось мо­роком, тем бо­лее, все, ок­ру­жав­шее ее, на­поми­нало о до­ме. Тэй­ла с ма­лышом на ру­ках повс­тре­чалась в хол­ле.  
\- Док­тор Вейр, хо­тите прой­тись с на­ми? – Она пе­реве­ла взгляд с ре­бен­ка на нее, - он тя­жело за­сыпа­ет, а Ка­ван был с ним весь день.   
\- Ка­ван? – Эли­забет в зат­рудне­нии улыб­ну­лась, - а как же Ро­нон?  
При­шел че­ред Тэй­лы – удив­лять­ся  
\- Ро­нон? Ах, да – там, у вас, я и Ро­нон, - она чуть скло­нила го­лову, улыб­ку пря­ча, - на­вер­ное, это бы­ло бы воз­можно. Но – Ка­ван, он мой друг детс­тва…  
\- Я по­нимаю, - Эли­забет пог­ла­дила кро­хот­ные паль­чи­ки ма­лыша, - мне труд­но сра­зу пе­рес­тро­ить­ся, еще ут­ром я жи­ла в со­вер­шенно ином ми­ре. Здесь все – слов­но в за­зер­калье…  
Они свер­ну­ли к сто­ловой и ос­та­нови­лись в ко­ридо­ре, ве­дущем в жи­лые от­се­ки, Тэй­ла пы­талась вы­разить­ся мяг­че.  
\- Для всех нас эта си­ту­ация…не­ожи­дан­ная. Не за­бывай­те, и вы – в этом ми­ре – уже поч­ти год счи­та­етесь про­пав­шей без вес­ти. Джон упорс­тво­вал в сво­ей ве­ре, в том, что най­дет вас очень дол­го. Но и он приз­нал по­раже­ние…  
\- Да, Тэй­ла, я все по­нимаю, - док­тор Вейр пря­мо взгля­нула, - Род­ни впол­не мо­жет не най­ти спо­соба вер­нуть ме­ня на­зад и всем при­дет­ся ми­рить­ся с этой ре­аль­ностью…  
Не­ожи­дан­но в За­ле Врат что-то про­изош­ло – яр­кая вспыш­ка и выб­рос энер­гии, как буд­то от Врат, пе­ред изум­ленной сме­ной за пуль­том по­яви­лась ар­ка из си­лово­го по­ля, по­рази­тель­но по­хоже­го на по­ле внут­ри Врат. Ког­да рябь улег­лась и по­вер­хность прев­ра­тилась в глад­кое зер­ка­ло, док­тор Зе­лен­ка ос­то­рож­но приб­ли­зил­ся, поп­равляя оч­ки…и тут же от­пря­нул, да­вая воз­можность ок­ру­жа­ющим рас­смот­реть то, что его по­рази­ло – с той сто­роны зер­ка­ла на не­го пя­лил­ся, в том же не­до­уме­нии, док­тор Ра­дек Зе­лен­ка.  
  
  
  
 **Часть 3**  
***  
 _\- Вы вер­ну­лись! - Род­ни встре­чал его в от­се­ке джам­пе­ров., - Мне уда­лось вос­ста­новить эк­спе­римент Древ­них…  
\- Мак­Кей, не сей­час! – ог­рызнул­ся Шеп­пард. – Ты бы луч­ше Вра­тами за­нимал­ся. Как там уп­равля­ющий крис­талл?  
Тот са­модо­воль­но улыб­нулся.  
\- Уга­дать при­чину ва­шего не­доволь­ства? – зас­лу­жив еще один ко­лючий взгляд, он смач­но от­ку­сил поч­ти по­лови­ну бу­тер­бро­да, про­дол­жая, - Эли­забет ис­чезла и дже­наи прос­то по­нятия не име­ют, где она. - Эта ин­форма­ция яв­но за­ин­те­ресо­вала пол­ковни­ка.  
\- От­ку­да я это знаю, спро­сите вы, - поч­ти по­кон­чив с бу­тер­бро­дом, Род­ни дос­тал из кар­ма­на яб­ло­ко. – Все прос­то, я ее ви­дел…в Кван­то­вом Зер­ка­ле.  
\- Ты ча­сом ни­чего не на­дышал­ся, – по­любо­пытс­тво­вал Джон, от­ни­мая у не­го яб­ло­ко, - в сво­ей ла­бора­тории?  
\- Вы хо­тите док­то­ра Вейр вер­нуть? – ос­кор­блен­ную не­вин­ность изоб­ра­зив, Род­ни на­дул­ся. - Тог­да при­дет­ся ме­ня выс­лу­шать! – к вы­ходу нап­равля­ясь.  
\- И ку­да он по­шел? – воп­рос яв­но ри­тори­чес­ким был, Джон, аму­ницию стя­нув, пос­ле­довал за ним.  
\- Итак, эк­спе­римент – Кван­то­вое Зер­ка­ло, - док­тор Мак­Кей вы­шаги­вал вдоль эк­ра­на с сим­во­лами Древ­них, - как и все дру­гие раз­ра­бот­ки, оши­бочен. Од­на­ко, мне уда­лось, - тут Зе­лен­ка не вы­дер­жал и на­пом­нил о се­бе де­ликат­ным по­каш­ли­вани­ем, - ну да, нам с Ра­деком уда­лось его вос­ста­новить…  
\- РОД­НИ…   
Мак­Кей то­роп­ли­во про­дол­жил:  
\- Вы уже зна­ете о па­рал­лель­ных ре­аль­нос­тях, так вот, это Зер­ка­ло что-то вро­де пор­та­ла, оно де­монс­три­ру­ет все су­щес­тву­ющие ре­аль­нос­ти, как те­леви­зор, и поз­во­ля­ет в них по­пасть.  
\- То есть, - на­чало до­ходить до Шеп­парда, - ты го­воришь, что Эли­забет внут­ри этой шту­ки?  
\- Не сов­сем, - док­тор Зе­лен­ка поп­ра­вил оч­ки, - по­нима­ете, пол­ковник, док­тор Вейр, ско­рее все­го зах­ва­тило си­ловым по­лем и пе­ремес­ти­ло в иную ре­аль­ность, па­рал­лель­ную на­шей. И, ве­ро­ят­но, своя док­тор Вейр в той ре­аль­нос­ти от­сутс­тву­ет. Ина­че уже был бы на­рушен прос­транс­твен­но-вре­мен­ной кон­ти­ну­ум  
\- Мы прос­то ис­па­рились бы! – под­твер­дил Мак­Кей, энер­гично жуя, - за те 10 с лиш­ним ча­сов, что она от­сутс­тву­ет  
\- Так вклю­чите его и вер­ни­те Эли­забет на­зад, - су­дя по вы­раже­ни­ям лиц «ум­ни­ков», идея Шеп­парда их не вдох­новля­ла, - что – это проб­ле­ма?  
\- Смот­ря, что счи­тать проб­ле­мой, - ос­то­рож­но отоз­вался Род­ни. – Нам уда­лось лишь на нес­коль­ко се­кунд за­пус­тить прог­рамму и, по-ви­димо­му, сис­те­ма, как и на Вра­тах, от­кры­ла пос­ледний ис­поль­зу­емый ад­рес…  
\- Ну и…? – не­тер­пе­ливо по­дог­нал его Джон, не сов­сем яс­но по­нимав­ший, к че­му кло­нит Мак­Кей  
\- Эк­спе­римент нес­та­билен, пол­ковник, - по­пытал­ся объ­яс­нить Ра­дек, - от­кры­тым пор­тал дер­жится не бо­лее ми­нуты. И, ес­ли нам удас­тся за­пус­тить Зер­ка­ло во вто­рой раз, не­из­вес­тно – по­падем ли мы в то же из­ме­рение, что и в прош­лый раз.  
\- Ины­ми сло­вами, - под­вел итог Шеп­пард, - Эли­забет не вер­нуть.  
Мак­Кей, по при­роде пес­си­мист, ра­дос­тно кив­нул, а доб­рей­ший док­тор Зе­лен­ка, со­чувс­твуя, за­метил:  
\- Мы не те­ря­ем на­деж­ду, пол­ковник, и про­дол­жа­ем ра­боту. Прос­то – это мо­жет ока­зать­ся нем­но­го слож­нее.  
\- Яс­но…- Шеп­пард об­вел ла­бора­торию уны­ло-сви­репым взгля­дом, - Лад­но… как по­явят­ся но­вос­ти…_  
  
*  
\- Стран­но, а Мак­Кей го­ворил, что двой­ни­ки из па­рал­лель­ных ре­аль­нос­тей ред­ко бы­ва­ют схо­жи – при­выч­ка­ми, ха­рак­те­ром…  
Эли­забет обер­ну­лась:  
\- Да, стран­но…  
Шеп­пард об­ло­котил­ся на пе­рила ря­дом:  
\- Чувс­тво­вать се­бя до­ма – буд­то в гос­тях? – она кив­ну­ла, гля­дя вниз, на ле­жащий вок­руг них на ла­дони оке­ана го­род. - Не бо­лее стран­но, чем ви­деть вас – здесь…  
\- Вы сде­лали все, Джон, - она уло­вила не­выс­ка­зан­ное, - все, что бы­ло в ва­ших си­лах. Я уве­рена.  
\- Да, - сог­ла­сил­ся он, - но, иног­да, это­го бы­ва­ет не­дос­та­точ­но… Что Род­ни го­ворит по по­воду не­дав­не­го про­ис­шес­твия? – пол­ковник яв­но не же­лал про­дол­жать на­чатый ра­нее раз­го­вор. – Это бы­ла по­пыт­ка свя­зать­ся с ва­ми?  
\- Я не знаю, Джон, - ус­та­ло вздох­ну­ла Эли­забет, - ме­ня бо­лее двух ча­сов му­чили по­доб­ны­ми воп­ро­сами, в раз­личных ва­ри­аци­ях, док­то­ра Мак­Кей и Зе­лен­ка. Из­бавь­те ме­ня от пов­то­ров, хо­тя бы вы.  
\- Прос­ти­те, Эли­забет, - Шеп­пард улыб­нулся, - я не со­бирал­ся расс­тра­ивать вас. Ско­рее – на­обо­рот.  
\- Это я дол­жна из­ви­нить­ся, - она по­вер­ну­лась, ли­цом к ли­цу с ним ока­зыва­ясь, - вы это­го не зас­лу­жили. Прос­то ме­ня вы­маты­ва­ет ожи­дание.  
\- Там у вас, на­вер­но, то­же вол­ну­ют­ся, - не­лов­кая по­пыт­ка уте­шить не уда­лась, - и ста­ра­ют­ся, как мо­гут.  
\- Ко­неч­но, - сог­ла­силась она, сно­ва к оке­ану обо­ротясь, - толь­ко не уве­рена, что у них по­лучит­ся.  
  
*  
 _\- Нет! Нет-нет, так не по­лучит­ся! – Мак­Кей про­тес­ту­ющее взвыл, ког­да Шеп­пард, при­менив си­ловые ме­тоды убеж­де­ния, от­пра­вил его сквозь Вра­та на ту са­мую пла­нету, от­ку­да ис­чезла док­тор Вейр, - это воз­му­титель­но! Ты со­вер­шенно не учи­тыва­ешь мое мне­ние! Я… - Джон рав­но­душ­но ки­вал, про­пус­кая ми­мо воз­му­щен­ные ти­рады Род­ни.  
Лэй­дэн Ра­дим сдер­жал сло­во и по­явил­ся в Ат­ланти­де, ед­ва Мак­Кею уда­лось за­пус­тить Вра­та. По нес­коль­ко рас­те­рян­но­му вы­раже­нию его ли­ца Шеп­пард по­нял, что хо­роших но­вос­тей ждать не при­ходит­ся.  
\- Прос­ти­те, Шеп­пард, мне прав­да – очень жаль. Мои лю­ди сде­лали все..., к со­жале­нию, вы­ловить всех фа­нати­ков не­воз­можно, - ка­жет­ся, он ис­кре­нен был, - и прос­ле­дить за все­ми их но­во­об­ра­зова­ни­ями тем бо­лее. По-ви­димо­му, они счи­тали, что док­тор Вейр ста­нет до­пол­ни­тель­ным ко­зырем в пе­рего­ворах. Но, - он по­жал пле­чами, - ду­маю, мес­то для со­дер­жа­ния бы­ло выб­ра­но не­удач­но…  
\- Вы мо­жете по­казать, где ее дер­жа­ли? – Шеп­пард, не осо­бо вни­кая во внут­ри­поли­тичес­кую об­ста­нов­ку дже­на­ев, пе­ревел раз­го­вор на ин­те­ресу­ющую его те­му, - или, хо­тя бы точ­ные ко­ор­ди­наты дать.  
\- Мои лю­ди бу­дут соп­ро­вож­дать вас, - тут же от­клик­нулся Лэй­дэн, - это са­мое ма­лое, что мы мо­жем сде­лать в этой си­ту­ации.  
\- Хо­рошо, от­кры­вай­те Вра­та, - кив­нул пол­ковник опе­рато­рам за цен­траль­ным пуль­том и сгреб за ши­ворот Род­ни Мак­Кея, не­пода­леку жу­юще­го оче­ред­ной ба­тон­чик, - А ты – идешь со мной!  
\- Это про­из­вол! – в оче­ред­ной раз поп­ро­бовал воз­му­тить­ся соз­давшим­ся по­ложе­ни­ем Мак­Кей, - я не взял обо­рудо­вание!  
\- Взял, - Шеп­пард це­ле­ус­трем­ленно дви­гал­ся к объ­ек­ту, - Род­ни, - он ос­та­новил­ся, - у ме­ня есть план, об­суждать ко­торый нет вре­мени и же­лания, для его ис­полне­ния мне ну­жен имен­но ты.  
\- Я мог бы и до­гадать­ся, - тут же от собс­твен­но зна­чимос­ти раз­дулся тот._  
  
*  
\- Тэй­ла, - Эли­забет вош­ла в обус­тро­ен­ную ка­юту с дет­ской кро­ват­кой у даль­ней сте­ны, - я по­меша­ла вам?  
\- Нет, - та, как всег­да с ед­ва при­мет­ной улыб­кой, навс­тре­чу под­ня­лась, - Ка­ван уле­тел на ма­терик – на­шим лю­дям ну­жен ли­дер. Вы хо­тели про­вес­ти ве­чер с на­ми?  
\- Не сов­сем, - док­тор Вейр в не­реши­тель­нос­ти смот­ре­ла на спя­щего ре­бен­ка, - я хо­тела поп­ро­сить вас, но те­перь, не ду­маю, что…  
\- Я слу­шаю, док­тор Вейр, - ос­та­нови­ла ее Тэй­ла.  
\- От­ве­зите ме­ня на ту пла­нету, где наш­ли. Или, дай­те ад­рес Врат – я са­ма.  
\- Что вы хо­тите най­ти там, Эли­забет? – в ли­цо той заг­ля­нув, спро­сила Тэй­ла. – Мне не ка­жет­ся это ра­зум­ным, - с сом­не­ни­ем до­гово­рив, - и, вряд ли пол­ковник Кар­тер одоб­ри­ла этот план.  
\- Вы пра­вы, Тэй­ла, - Эли­забет при­села на кро­вать с при­чуд­ли­вым пок­ры­валом, - у ме­ня най­дет­ся ма­ло сто­рон­ни­ков. По­это­му я об­ра­тилась к вам. Я чувс­твую не­об­хо­димость…, как буд­то я ДОЛ­ЖНА быть там, - она трях­ну­ла го­ловой, - не знаю, как еще объ­яс­нить.  
\- Не на­до, Эли­забет, - та ус­по­ка­ива­ющим дви­жени­ем от­вер­гла по­пыт­ки ее, - я, ка­жет­ся, по­нимаю. Так бы­ло, ког­да я ис­ка­ла Ка­вана и по­пала к Май­клу, - отог­нав ви­дения прош­ло­го, Тэй­ла под­ня­лась. – Я по­могу.  
  
*  
 _\- Так что за план? – Мак­Кей ус­тро­ил­ся на бли­жай­шем к Вра­там пень­ке. – Че­го ра­ди ты ме­ня сю­да при­волок?  
\- По­тому что, - Джон сно­ва зас­та­вил его встать, - ты лю­бишь вся­кие иг­рушки Древ­них. И я – дам те­бе в них по­иг­рать…- он нас­тро­ил ска­нер, ло­вя сиг­нал, - И да­же бу­ду тво­им кро­ликом.  
\- Ка­кой ты нын­че щед­рый, - за­дум­чи­во про­тянул Род­ни, - и, ка­жет­ся, я знаю по­чему.  
\- До­гад­ли­вый, - на хо­ду бро­сил Шеп­пард. – Мо­жет и ос­таль­ное оз­ву­чишь, раз уж ты все рав­но без умол­ку бол­та­ешь.  
Мак­Кей бы­ло на­дул­ся, но пе­реду­мал.   
\- Ты со­бира­ешь­ся ис­сле­довать по­левую ла­бора­торию Древ­них, вер­нее хо­чешь, что­бы этим за­нял­ся я.  
Джон кив­нул, в де­тали не уг­лубля­ясь – они бы­ли поч­ти на мес­те…  
Бун­кер выг­ля­дел, как все ви­ден­ные им ра­нее, то есть –ни­чего при­меча­тель­но­го или ука­зыва­юще­го на то, что это пе­реход в па­рал­лель­ную ре­аль­ность. Мас­сивная дверь не­охот­но ус­ту­пила нас­той­чи­вос­ти пол­ковни­ка, Шеп­пард уже шаг­нул в от­кры­ва­ющу­юся тем­но­ту, ког­да Род­ни спох­ва­тил­ся.  
\- Нет-нет! Это очень-очень-очень пло­хая идея! Худ­шая из тех, что по­сеща­ли те­бя! – пол­ковник мол­чал, про­дол­же­ния ожи­дая. – Ты хо­чешь пов­то­рить путь Эли­забет!  
\- Мак­Кей! – не­тер­пе­ливо прер­вал его сте­нания тот. – Со­берись! Мне нуж­но, что­бы ты ра­зоб­рался в этой «ма­шин­ке» и зас­та­вил ее ра­ботать в об­ратную сто­рону. А я, по­ка, ра­зыщу там гла­ву на­шей эк­спе­диции.  
Ви­дя, что Шеп­пард упер­ся, Мак­Кей пла­чами по­жал.  
\- Лад­но, де­ло твое. Толь­ко пом­ни вре­мени у те­бя 6 ча­сов, по­тому что, в от­ли­чии от док­то­ра Вейр, ты в той ре­аль­нос­ти, - он ука­зал на ть­му бун­ке­ра, - есть. И вряд ли встре­ча вам и Все­лен­ной на поль­зу пой­дет.  
\- У нас в лю­бом слу­чае не боль­ше 10 ча­сов, - отоз­вался Джон, - я уже дол­жен был Кол­двел­лу со­об­щить об ис­чезно­вении Эли­забет, а он – в Ко­ман­дный Центр ЗВ, - обер­нувшись, под­мигнул обал­девше­му Мак­Кею. – Так что нам, в лю­бом слу­чае, есть что те­рять.  
Дверь за ним тя­жело зах­лопну­лась, сна­ружи до­носи­лось бор­мо­тание Мак­Кея, вок­руг сгус­ти­лась неп­рогляд­ная тем­но­та. По­дож­дав нем­но­го, Шеп­пард за­жег фо­нарик и вглубь со­ору­жения нап­ра­вил­ся, пы­та­ясь най­ти приз­на­ки пре­быва­ния здесь док­то­ра Вейр._  
  
  
  
 **Часть 4**  
***  
От­четли­во соз­на­вая, что че­рез Вра­та в Ат­ланти­де ей прой­ти не да­дут, Эли­забет пред­ло­жила вос­поль­зо­вать­ся джам­пе­ром.  
\- Ес­ли бы мог­ли доб­рать­ся до бли­жай­шей пла­неты с Вра­тами, то джам­пер вер­нется на ав­то­пило­те.  
\- До нее чуть боль­ше трех ча­сов, - сог­ла­ша­ясь, го­лову скло­нила Тэй­ла, - нас хва­тят­ся толь­ко ут­ром.  
\- При удач­ном сте­чении об­сто­ятель­ств, - улыб­ну­лась Вейр, - ник­то ни­чего не уз­на­ет.  
Дверь от­се­ка джам­пе­ров адек­ватно от­ре­аги­рова­ла на лич­ный код Эли­забет, как и один из пры­гунов.  
\- Обыч­но его ис­поль­зу­ет пол­ковник Шеп­пард, - нег­ромко по­яс­ни­ла Тэй­ла, в крес­ле вто­рого пи­лота ус­тра­ива­ясь.  
\- Спа­сибо, Тэй­ла, - до­нес­лось сза­ди, а, обер­нувшись, Эли­забет стол­кну­лась с Джо­ном.  
\- Ку­да-то соб­ра­лись, док­тор Вейр. Без ме­ня?  
\- Прос­ти­те, Эли­забет, - Тэй­ла улы­балась поч­ти ви­нова­то, - я не мог­ла пол­ковни­ку не ска­зать.  
\- Бе­зус­ловно, вы пра­вы, Тэй­ла, - кив­ну­ла та, - я ведь са­ма всег­да нас­та­иваю на соб­лю­дении пра­вил и ус­та­ва. – На этом ут­вер­жде­нии бро­ви Джо­на вы­рази­тель­но по­пол­зли вверх, а Тэй­ла за­мети­ла, ни к ко­му кон­крет­но не об­ра­ща­ясь, - Да и кто бы уп­равлял джам­пе­ром…  
\- У нас на­меча­ет­ся ве­селая ноч­ка, - го­лос, как всег­да, обог­нал его, а па­ру се­кунд спус­тя, Ро­нон заг­ля­нул в от­сек джам­пе­ра, - Сек­ре­ты раз­во­дите?  
\- Тэй­ла… - Джон уко­риз­ненно го­ловой по­качал, та пле­чами по­жала, - Я бы все рав­но не смог­ла ни­чего от Ро­нона ута­ить. А вам – нуж­но прик­ры­тие.  
\- Ты же не ду­мал от­пра­вить­ся ку­да-ни­будь без ме­ня, - Ро­нон с ком­фортом ус­тро­ил­ся в крес­ле по­зади вто­рого пи­лота. - Без обид, док­тор Вейр.   
\- Ка­кие тут оби­ды, Ро­нон, о чем вы, - Эли­забет ми­молет­но улыб­ну­лась ему.  
\- Вы, слу­чай­но, не об­ду­мыва­ете ва­ри­ант с Кар­со­ном? – прос­то из лю­бопытс­тва спро­сил Шеп­пард, ме­тодич­но пред­по­лет­ную под­го­тов­ку про­водя. - По­тому что – мысль не­удач­ная.   
\- А вы – удач­ная?   
\- Впол­не, - ус­мехнул­ся пол­ковник, - я не под­ни­му шум, не впа­ду в ис­те­рику из-за за­те­ян­но­го ва­ми во­яжа, и сде­лаю так, как вы счи­та­ете вер­ным. Тэй­ла прик­ро­ет на­ше от­сутс­твие, - та ут­верди­тель­но кив­ну­ла, а Джон про­дол­жил, - Пол­ковник Кар­тер – не по­хожа на вас, Эли­забет. Ра­зум­ные до­воды для нее, ско­рее, ком­мента­рии к ус­та­ву, не­жели ру­ководс­тво к дей­ствию. Она вряд ли одоб­рит наш не­боль­шой за­говор.  
\- Не хо­телось бы стать при­чиной…  
\- Пе­рес­тань­те, док­тор Вейр, - гру­бова­то пе­ребил Шеп­пард, - вы – уже ста­ли…Да­вай­те прек­ра­тим этот об­мен лю­без­ностя­ми, ведь вре­мени у нас, ка­жет­ся, не ва­гон.  
  
*  
 _Шеп­пард все даль­ше уг­лублял­ся в тем­но­ту бун­ке­ра, но – ни­чего не про­ис­хо­дило. По­зади, уже в не­кото­ром от­да­лении – сог­ласно его внут­ренне­му ощу­щению прос­транс­тва, слы­шалось за­тиха­ющее бор­мо­тание Род­ни. Он не знал, что имен­но дол­жно слу­чить­ся и как это выг­ля­дело гла­зами Эли­забет, Шеп­пард прос­то был го­тов к лю­бой не­ожи­дан­ности…  
Яр­кая вспыш­ка све­та ос­ле­пила, а ка­кое-то вре­мя спус­тя_ пол­ковник об­на­ружил се­бя ле­жащим ли­цом вниз где-то пос­ре­ди ле­са.  
\- Не са­мый при­ят­ный спо­соб дос­тавки, - про­бор­мо­тал он, под­ни­ма­ясь. - Хо­чет­ся ве­рить, что на­зад мы по­падем с боль­шим ком­фортом. Ос­мотрев­шись, он раз­гля­дел под но­гами круг­лую пло­щад­ку, ис­пи­сан­ную нез­на­комой на вид вязью, - За­тей­ли­во. Ну, и ку­да же ты от­пра­вилась от­сю­да, Лиз? Свя­зи у те­бя нет, мес­то нез­на­комое, - Джон не то­ропил­ся, мед­ленно и вни­матель­но ог­ля­дывая каж­дый дюйм вок­руг.   
По ло­гике, эта пла­нета бы­ла той, на ко­торой ос­тался Род­ни. А это зна­чит, здесь то­же есть Вра­та и ка­кое-то по­селе­ние – ту­да и дол­жна бы­ла нап­ра­вить­ся Эли­забет.  
  
*  
\- Мы под­ле­та­ем, - пла­нета и без то­го уже за­пол­ни­ла поч­ти весь об­зорный эк­ран джам­пе­ра. - Что даль­ше?  
\- Чес­тно го­воря, не знаю. Ду­маю, - он поп­ра­вила са­му се­бя, - на­де­ялась – ме­ня ищут. Умом я по­нимаю, что это не­воз­можно.  
\- Эли­забет, - Шеп­пард улыб­нулся ей, - мы с ва­ми са­мое не­ос­по­римое до­каза­тель­ство то­го, что в прог­рамме Звез­дных Врат воз­можно все.  
\- Тог­да пос­та­ра­ем­ся сесть как мож­но бли­же к то­му мес­ту, где ме­ня наш­ла Тэй­ла.   
\- Шеп­пард, я – прой­дусь кру­гом, - Ро­нон уже нап­ра­вил­ся к близ­ле­жащим за­рос­лям, - ес­ли что…  
\- Мы ус­лы­шим, - за не­го за­кан­чи­ва­ет пол­ковник, тот ки­ва­ет, ис­че­зая сре­ди ред­ко­лесья.  
\- Ка­жет­ся, здесь я бы­ла, - не сов­сем уве­рен­но, про­из­несла Эли­забет, раз­гля­дывая не­боль­шую по­ляну, - к со­жале­нию, курс вы­жива­ния не вхо­дил в круг мо­их ин­те­ресов.  
\- До встре­чи со мной? – от­клик­нулся Шеп­пард, обой­дя по­ляну и вер­нувшись к ней. - По-мо­ему, па­ру раз мы ус­пешно пре­одо­лели ва­шу не­любовь к внеш­не­му ми­ру.  
\- К при­роде, вы хо­тели ска­зать, - рас­сме­ялась она, - да, мне как-то спо­кой­нее за сто­лом пе­рего­воров, не­жели с ав­то­матом на­пере­вес.  
\- Для это­го у вас есть я, - мрач­но уточ­нил он, - и Ро­нон, и Тэй­ла, и еще чер­то­ва ку­ча пе­хотин­цев. Ска­жите на ми­лость, ка­кого рож­на вы по­тащи­лись на эти пе­рего­воры без над­ле­жаще­го соп­ро­вож­де­ния, как я…, ну, то есть – он, дру­гой Шеп­пард, вас от­пустил сов­сем од­ну?  
\- А он и не от­пускал, - улыб­ка про­мель­кну­ла в ее гла­зах, - я от­ка­зыва­лась, но Джон нас­то­ял хо­тя бы на ма­лой груп­пе соп­ро­вож­де­ния.  
\- От­ряд Лор­на, - кив­нул Шеп­пард, - это ра­зум­но. – Эли­забет фыр­кну­ла, он воп­ро­ситель­но под­нял бровь, - Что?  
\- Ни­чего, - рас­сме­ялась она, - прос­то, нем­но­го стран­но го­ворить с ва­ми – о вас.  
\- Род­ни на­шел бы, что вам воз­ра­зить, - ус­мехнул­ся пол­ковник, - Ро­нон, что там у нас – впе­реди?  
\- Ни­чего хо­роше­го, - от­клик­нулся тот, по­яв­ля­ясь из бли­жай­ших за­рос­лей, - се­ление – фаль­шив­ка, за­мас­ки­рован­ный ис­сле­дова­тель­ский аван­пост. У нас бы­ли та­кие, ес­ли от­ря­ды по­ис­ко­виков на­тыка­лись на ла­бора­тории Лан­тий­цев. А здесь ко­выря­ет­ся кто-то не слиш­ком раз­ви­тый, в пла­не тех­но­логий, но – упер­тый.  
\- И мы да­же мо­жем пред­по­ложить – кто, - под­хва­тил Шеп­пард, вы­рази­тель­но на Эли­забет гля­дя.   
\- Дже­наи? – нах­му­рилась та, - Вы ведь о них го­вори­те.  
\- По­хоже, - сог­ла­сил­ся Ро­нон, - эти ни­чем не брез­гу­ют для дос­ти­жения сво­их це­лей.   
\- А здесь, - она за­меш­ка­лась, под­би­рая сло­ва, - от­но­шения с дже­на­ями, ка­кие они - нап­ря­жен­ные или все ула­жено?  
\- Слож­но ска­зать, - Шеп­пард от­ве­чал с яв­ной не­охо­той, - есть там у них один мой фа­нат…  
\- Кол’я, - под­ска­зала она, - я пом­ню его еще по по­пыт­ке зах­ва­та Ат­ланти­ды, да и пос­ле под­пи­сания до­гово­ра с Ра­димом, он не сми­рил­ся.   
\- Да, в этом на­ши ре­аль­нос­ти, к со­жале­нию, не рас­хо­дят­ся, - от­вернув­шись, пол­ковник за объ­ек­том наб­лю­дал. - Он и груп­пу по­доб­ных се­бе се­пара­тис­тов соб­рал, от дже­на­ев они от­ко­лолись. Его на­вяз­чи­вая идея – я. Хо­рошо бы уточ­нить, кто здесь всем зап­равля­ет. – По­мед­лив, он вер­нулся к ней, - Вы по­будь­те здесь, Эли­забет, а мы с Ро­ноном об­ста­нов­ку оце­ним.  
\- Я пой­ду с ва­ми! – с уси­ли­ем га­ся в се­бе не­ожи­дан­но вспых­нувшую па­нику, от­ве­тила она. Шеп­пард, взгля­дом по ней маз­нув, от­вернул­ся, про­веряя бо­еком­плект, по­том по­дошел. - Эли­забет, я вер­нусь. Обе­щаю, од­на вы боль­ше не ос­та­нетесь. Я по­забо­чусь о том, что­бы вер­нуть вас до­мой.  
  
  
  
 **Часть 5**  
***  
\- Это мень­ше все­го на­поми­на­ет пас­то­раль, - при­выч­ка бе­седо­вать с са­мим со­бой ос­та­лась еще с Аф­га­нис­та­на, Шеп­пард ак­ку­рат­но выг­ля­нул из-за не­ко­его ши­роко­лис­тно­го рас­те­ния и тут же ныр­нул об­ратно. - Дже­наи…чтоб им пус­то бы­ло. Как са­ран­ча – ниг­де от них не скрыть­ся, да­же в дру­гом из­ме­рении.  
И сно­ва не­тороп­ли­во, что­бы рез­кое дви­жение в гла­за не бро­салось, он при­под­нялся над вет­ка­ми пу­шис­то­го кус­тарни­ка, по псев­до де­рев­не бро­дило нес­коль­ко дже­на­ев в по­левой фор­ме поч­ти без зна­ков от­ли­чия.  
\- Низ­шие чи­ны, ох­ра­на, ско­рее все­го, - про­бор­мо­тал он, ко­рот­ки­ми пе­ребеж­ка­ми, в те­ни де­ревь­ев дер­жась, пе­реме­ща­ясь в бо­лее вы­год­ную по­зицию. – Что ох­ра­няю – то имею. Пог­ля­деть бы – что, на­вер­ня­ка у них здесь есть бу­маж­ка с инс­трук­ци­ей для той ма­шин­ки, что Род­ни пы­та­ет­ся ра­зоб­рать и соб­рать на­зад в нуж­ном по­ряд­ке.   
Вет­ки рас­сту­пились не­ожи­дан­но и, в опас­ной бли­зос­ти от сво­его не­надеж­но­го ук­ры­тия, Шеп­пард при­метил зна­комое ли­цо, - Вот черт! Кол’я… Его вот здесь и не хва­тало – ко всем ос­таль­ным хо­рошим но­вос­тям, – прин­цип «я ви­жу те­бя» ра­бота­ет в обо­их нап­равле­ни­ях, по­это­му он, на вся­кий слу­чай, сде­лал па­ру ша­гов на­зад, в за­рос­лях скры­ва­ясь. Пя­тясь, Шеп­пард на ко­го-то на­тол­кнул­ся, и но­гой за­цепив­шись, ед­ва не упал. По­ка рав­но­весие вос­ста­нав­ли­вал, этот «кто-то» бур­чал по­зади ужас­но зна­комым го­лосом, - Вы же ска­зали, что пой­де­те на раз­ведку, а вмес­то это­го – со­вер­шенно не смот­ри­те да­же се­бе под но­ги, я уже не го­ворю про ок­ру­жа­ющий мир.  
\- Лиз… - стре­митель­но раз­вернув­шись, он сжал ее пле­чи и, се­кун­ду по­мед­лив, к се­бе при­жал. - Це­ла, сла­ва бо­гу!   
\- Джон…, я не сов­сем… - на­чала бы­ло ле­петать она и, вдруг умол­кла, ут­кнув­шись ли­цом ему в пле­чо. – Я не ду­мала, что ты при­дешь, - ка­кое-то вре­мя спус­тя про­бор­мо­тала она, чуть отс­тра­нив­шись, что бы­ло слож­но сде­лать, по­тому что Шеп­пард не вы­пус­кал ее из рук, - не ду­мала, что смо­жешь…  
\- Это не я, - так же ти­хо от­ве­тил он, - Род­ни.  
\- Что ты с ним сде­лал – пуш­ку к го­лове прис­та­вил?  
\- Нет, прос­то – но­вую иг­рушку по­казал, - улы­ба­ясь все ши­ре, от­клик­нулся Шеп­пард, - Я ску­чал…  
\- И я, - рас­сме­ялась вдруг, пря­ча ли­цо у не­го на гру­ди, - Бо­же, что я тво­рю!  
\- Мы в дру­гом из­ме­рении, Лиз, - на­пом­нил он, гла­дя ее по во­лосам, - ник­то не уз­на­ет…   
\- Ну, кро­ме ме­ня и Ро­нона, - пос­лы­шалось из за­рос­лей не­пода­леку. - Как-то не хо­телось вам ме­шать.  
\- Джон, пус­ти! – она упер­лась ру­ками ему в грудь и он, с боль­шой не­охо­той, рас­це­пил ру­ки. - Пол­ковник, прос­ти­те, ес­ли пос­та­вили вас в не­лов­кое по­ложе­ние.  
\- По­верь­те, Эли­забет, - рас­сме­ял­ся «мес­тный» Шеп­пард, - и я, и Ро­нон по­вида­ли мно­гое – за пос­ледние нес­коль­ко лет. - Пе­реве­дя взгляд, он с нес­кры­ва­емым ин­те­ресом рас­смот­рел сво­его двой­ни­ка из дру­гого из­ме­рения, - Доб­ро по­жало­вать к нам, Джон.   
\- Спа­сибо, мы – не­надол­го, - ки­вая в от­вет, от­ве­тил тот, - как-то в Ат­ланти­се без гла­вы эк­спе­диции – скуч­но­вато, то­го и гля­ди – во­яку ка­кого-ни­будь пос­та­вят или во­об­ще – из Со­вета наб­лю­дате­лей О­ОН.  
\- С них ста­нет­ся, - сог­ла­сил­ся пол­ковник, - но, ска­жите мне, Джон, у вас есть вол­шебная кноп­ка, что­бы на­зад вер­нуть­ся?  
\- Смеш­но, - тот ус­мехнул­ся, - Род­ни Мак­Кей на той сто­роне, вот и все на­ше пре­иму­щес­тво.  
\- За­то – не­ос­по­римое, - здеш­ний Шеп­пард так зна­комо ух­мыль­нул­ся, что у Эли­забет пе­рех­ва­тило дух, - но, бо­юсь, что это­го ма­ло. При­дет­ся пот­рясти на­шего об­ще­го дру­га...  
\- … на пред­мет на­личия у не­го пуль­та уп­равле­ния этой ад­ской ма­шин­кой, - за­кон­чил за не­го Джон.  
\- Вы с ума сош­ли – оба! – на­конец об­ре­ла дар ре­чи док­тор Вейр, - Ро­нон, да хоть вы ска­жите им…  
\- Не вол­нуй­тесь, док­тор Вейр, - выс­тавляя мощ­ность сво­ей боль­шой ла­зер­ной пуш­ки, он улыб­нулся, - я за ни­ми обо­ими приг­ля­жу.  
  
*  
 _\- Изоб­ре­ти ма­шину вре­мени, Род­ни! Зас­тавь оши­боч­ный эк­спе­римент Древ­них ра­ботать пра­виль­но, Род­ни! – Мак­Кей ус­пешно сы­мити­ровал го­лос и тон Эли­забет, до­жевы­вая оче­ред­ной энер­ге­тичес­кий ба­тон­чик. - Ин­те­рес­но, что ник­то не жаж­дет по­сове­товать – как… - вздох­нув, он при­сел пе­ред раз­во­рочен­ной па­нелью уп­равле­ния, - да­же ес­ли здесь и здесь схе­мы за­менить…, - бор­мо­ча что-то под нос, он ото­шел от бун­ке­ра к де­ревь­ям, рос­шим поб­ли­зос­ти, где бла­гопо­луч­но бы­ло сва­лено все за­пас­ное обо­рудо­вание, что он уже ус­пел зат­ре­бовать с Ат­ланти­ды. Шо­рох прив­лек его вни­мание, а точ­нее – на­пугал, вски­нув­шись, буд­то нер­вная ко­суля, Род­ни при­нял­ся ин­тенсив­нее ку­чу при­боров пе­реби­рать, по­ка не рас­ко­пал ав­то­мат. Тя­жесть прик­ла­да уве­рен­ность и спо­кой­ствие при­нес­ла, вы­дох­нув, он про­дол­жил свои изыс­ка­ния, по­ка, с удов­летво­рен­ным вскри­ком не вы­тащил ма­лень­кий све­тоди­од, - Вот ты-то мне и был ну­жен, те­перь ра­ботать нач­нешь!  
Ти­хо за­гудев, вновь соб­ранная па­нель уп­равле­ния зас­ве­тилась вдруг ров­ным го­лубым све­том, Род­ни с гор­достью изоб­ре­тате­ля взи­рал на тво­рение рук сво­их, по­ка по эк­ра­ну не по­бежа­ли вдруг зна­комые сим­во­лы язы­ка Древ­них.  
\- Вот черт! – про­бор­мо­тал он, хва­та­ясь за ра­цию, - Пол­ковник Шеп­пард, вы слы­шите ме­ня? Пол­ковник? Вы ме­ня слы­шите, при­ем. Это Род­ни, Джон, ты ме­ня слы­шишь?  
\- Не очень яс­но, - сквозь шум по­мех до­нес­ся до Мак­Кея го­лос из дру­гого из­ме­рения. Не ус­пев спол­на нас­ла­дить­ся этим оза­рени­ем, он за­тара­торил.  
\- Шеп­пард, все пло­хо, вам нуж­но воз­вра­щать­ся, как мож­но ско­рее! Сис­те­ма очень не­ус­той­чи­ва и ско­ро все пе­рес­та­нет ра­ботать!  
\- Как ско­ро? – вы­тянул из его су­дорож­но­го бор­мо­тания суть Шеп­пард.  
\- Очень ско­ро! - Род­ни сно­ва на па­нель уп­равле­ния воз­зрил­ся, - Ус­трой­ство ра­бота­ет на МНТ, а пос­коль­ку вклю­чено с тво­ей сто­роны очень дав­но, за­ряда ос­та­лось… с гуль­кин нос!  
\- А это…? – уточ­нил Шеп­пард. Род­ни вы­дох­нул, - Час, от си­лы пол­то­ра…_  
  
*  
\- Все всё слы­шали? – Шеп­пард ог­ля­нул­ся, ло­вя взгляд Эли­забет, - Вре­мени нем­но­го, на­до ус­петь, ина­че мы тут зас­тря­нем.  
\- Мне это не ка­жет­ся – хо­рошей иде­ей, - про­из­нес вто­рой Шеп­пард, - как-то ком­фор­тнее быть в ко­личес­тве «один экз.».  
\- Труд­но с этим спо­рить, - про се­бя про­буб­нил Джон. - Эли­забет, ждешь здесь и НИ­КУДА НЕ ле­зешь. По­няла?!  
\- Впол­не, - не по ус­та­ву улыб­кой от­ве­тила она, - си­жу и жду вас – обо­их и Ро­нона, с тро­фе­ями.   
\- И ког­да док­тор Вейр ста­ла та­кой сго­вор­чи­вой, - до­нес­лось до Эли­забет, - да, Род­ни прав – иног­да двой­ни­ки из дру­гих из­ме­рений аб­со­лют­но ан­та­гонич­ны…  
  
*  
\- Здравс­твуй­те, док­тор Вейр, чрез­вы­чай­но рад, что слу­хи о ва­шей смер­ти нас­толь­ко пре­уве­личе­ны, - быв­ший ко­ман­дор Кол’я прит­во­рил за со­бой дверь, улы­ба­ясь впол­не дру­желюб­но. – Чес­тно ска­зать, я и не на­де­ял­ся уви­деть та­ких вы­соких гос­тей в на­шем не­боль­шом по­селе­нии. Ду­маю, пол­ковни­ка Шеп­парда ждать не­дол­го?  
\- А с че­го вы взя­ли, что он здесь? – ре­шив поп­ро­бовать по­тянуть вре­мя и что-ни­будь об ус­трой­стве уз­нать, Эли­забет шаг­ну­ла ему навс­тре­чу, - мо­жет, я приш­ла без не­го, что­бы наш ди­алог сос­то­ял­ся.  
Ког­да она по­обе­щала обо­им Шеп­пардам и Ро­нону, что ос­та­нет­ся на мес­те, как при­шитая, Эли­забет свя­то в это ве­рила,впол­не по­нимая и пол­ностью раз­де­ляя всю не­об­хо­димость этой прось­бы Джо­на. Но, как обыч­но, слу­чилось неп­редви­ден­ное. Их за­рос­ли рос­ли поч­ти на краю по­селе­ния и здесь же, сов­сем близ­ко от них, сто­ял са­рай­чик очень пот­ре­пан­но­го ви­да. И имен­но ту­да и нап­ра­вил­ся Кол’я, пред­ва­ритель­но ос­та­вив ох­ра­ну в де­сяти мет­рах от стро­ения. Про­был он там не­дол­го, но на от­хо­жее мес­то этот са­рай­чик по­хож не был, а по­тому идея, что не­ожи­дан­но оза­рила Эли­забет, ка­залось впол­не се­бе ло­гич­ной. Пульт уп­равле­ния для воз­вра­щения до­мой, ско­рее все­го, на­ходит­ся там.  
\- Да бу­дет вам, док­тор Вейр, - Кол’я снис­хо­дитель­но улы­бал­ся, - всей на­шей га­лак­ти­ке Пе­гас из­вес­тно, что пол­ковник Шеп­пард сду­ва­ет с вас пы­лин­ки и ни­куда не от­пуска­ет од­ну. Так что, преж­де, чем на­чать наш с ва­ми «ди­алог», да­вай­те прос­то по­сидим и по­дож­дем…  
\- Объ­яс­ни­те мне, ко­ман­дор, - ус­тро­ив­шись на пред­ло­жен­ном сту­ле, она ос­то­рож­но по­ин­те­ресо­валась, - по­чему вы прес­ле­ду­ете имен­но Шеп­парда? Кро­ме объ­ек­тивных при­чин, - ко­рот­ко взгля­нув, что­бы убе­дить­ся, что ее со­бесед­ни­ка эта реп­ли­ка ни­как не за­дела, Эли­забет про­дол­жи­ла, - есть ведь и лич­ные? Или я не пра­ва?  
\- Не иг­рай­те в пси­холо­га, док­тор Вейр, - го­ловой кач­нул тот, - не на­до глу­боко ко­пать там, где все на по­вер­хнос­ти. Есть один хо­роший прин­цип борь­бы с неп­ри­яте­лем – не нуж­но сра­зу раз­вя­зывать вой­ну с нес­коль­ки­ми со­седя­ми, дос­та­точ­но выб­рать са­мого силь­но­го и сло­мить его. Тог­да ос­таль­ные са­ми при­дут под твои зна­мена.  
\- А ес­ли «силь­ный» про­тив­ник, дей­стви­тель­но, ока­жет­ся силь­ным? – вкрад­чи­во спро­сила Эли­забет. - Ведь тог­да вы про­иг­ра­ете.  
\- Все мо­жет быть, - поч­ти оба­ятель­но улыб­нулся Кол’я, и Эли­забет мог­ла пок­лясть­ся, что, ес­ли бы не зна­ла ко­ман­до­ра так хо­рошо, он мог бы ей сей­час пон­ра­вить­ся…  
При зву­ках выс­тре­лов сов­сем нев­да­леке, на ли­це ее со­бесед­ни­ка по­яви­лось удов­летво­рение, - А вот и наш пол­ковник по­жало­вал. Мо­лодец, не зас­тавля­ет се­бя дол­го ждать…  
  
  
*  
\- Док­тор Вейр в сво­ем ре­пер­ту­аре, - за­явил Ро­нон, вер­нувшись с не­боль­шой раз­ведки. Оба Шеп­парда, не сго­вари­ва­ясь, воз­зри­лись на не­го.  
\- Ку­да она от­пра­вилась? – пер­вым оз­ву­чил вол­но­вав­ший обо­их воп­рос «нез­дешний» Шеп­пард.  
\- В не­боль­шую пос­трой­ку на краю де­рев­ни, не­дале­ко от то­го мес­та, где мы ее ос­та­вили.   
Мес­тный пол­ковник пле­чами по­жал, - Там дос­та­точ­но без­людно, мо­жет – и к луч­ше­му, мы за­берем ее от­ту­да.  
\- Ты не по­нял, Шеп, - Ро­нон еще раз свой бо­еза­пас про­верил, - ту­да, вслед за ней наш объ­ект за­шел. При­чем, ох­ра­на его ос­та­лась в от­да­лении.   
\- Это то, что мы ищем, - выс­ка­зал об­щую мысль Джон, - пульт уп­равле­ния эк­спе­римен­том, ско­рее все­го, имен­но там. Ду­маю, Эли­забет то­же по­няла это – по по­веде­нию Кол’и.  
\- И – ка­ков план?  
\- Вы с пол­ковни­ком ос­та­нетесь и под­держи­те ме­ня ог­нем, - не­ожи­дан­но объ­явил Джон, - толь­ко не сра­зу. А мы, по­ка, там с Кол’ей ве­чер вос­по­мина­ний ус­тро­им.  
\- Мне не нра­вит­ся ваш план, Джон.  
\- Мне то­же, пол­ковник, - нах­му­рил­ся тот, - но что де­лать. Ухо­дить все рав­но – нам с Эли­забет. Су­дя по по­веде­нию ко­ман­до­ра, дже­наи еще не в кур­се, что эк­спе­римент сно­ва ра­ботос­по­собен. Род­ни ведь ска­зал – у нас от си­лы час. Мы доль­ше спо­рим.  
\- Тог­да я пой­ду с ва­ми, - со­об­щил вдруг Ро­нон, гля­дя на сво­его пол­ковни­ка Шеп­парда, - а ты ста­нешь …  
\- … чер­ти­ком в та­бакер­ке, - не­доволь­но бур­кнул Шеп­пард, - лад­но, пусть так. Шу­мовые эф­фекты мы сей­час ус­тро­им, Ро­нон вас прик­ро­ет. Мы зай­дем по ва­шему сиг­на­лу.  
\- Оди­ноч­ный выс­трел? – пред­ло­жил Джон, Шеп­пард кив­нул.  
  
  
*  
\- Вхо­дите, Шеп­пард, толь­ко вас и ждем, - Кол’я по­вер­нулся на звук от­кры­ва­емой две­ри. – Рад, что не об­ма­нули на­дежд док­то­ра Вейр. Ору­жие ос­тавь­те на той по­лоч­ке, у вхо­да, и сю­да идем­те.  
Джон быс­трым взгля­дом про­шел­ся по по­меще­нию, на мгно­вение за­дер­жавшись на ли­це Эли­забет, их не­мой ди­алог яв­но по ду­ше при­шел­ся ко­ман­до­ру. Ух­мыль­нув­шись, он выд­ви­нул гру­бо ско­лочен­ный де­ревян­ный стул нап­ро­тив то­го, где си­дела Эли­забет.  
\- Про­шу, пол­ковник, не стес­няй­тесь. При­со­еди­нитесь к на­шей бе­седе?  
\- А о чем она? – ус­тро­ив­шись с от­но­ситель­ным ком­фортом, он воз­зрил­ся на Кол’ю.  
\- Как всег­да – о вас, - не ос­тался в дол­гу тот. – Я пы­тал­ся объ­яс­нить ва­шему ли­деру свои мо­тивы.  
\- Это прос­то – власть, же­лание об­ла­дать ею - го­ры в пыль прев­ра­ща­ет, что же удив­лять­ся ва­шей нас­той­чи­вос­ти. - Джон по­вер­нулся к Эли­забет, - ты как?  
\- Все нор­маль­но, спа­сибо. Ко­ман­дор го­раз­до гос­тепри­им­нее на этот раз.  
\- Ну, вы же – на мо­ей тер­ри­тории, - снис­хо­дитель­но по­шутил он, - к то­му же, вы оба нуж­ны мне.  
\- Че­го ра­ди, – оз­ву­чил, на­конец, тре­вожа­щий всех воп­рос, - вы опять воз­никли на на­шем го­ризон­те, с оче­ред­ной пор­ци­ей уг­роз. Так что вам на­до, Кол’я?  
\- Моз­ги док­то­ра Вейр и ва­ша не­веро­ят­ная ве­зучесть, Шеп­пард, - впол­не серь­ез­но от­клик­нулся тот, - я хо­чу рас­про­щать­ся с этим ми­ром, и вы мне в этом по­може­те.   
\- Да пу­лю в лоб пус­тить – де­ло не­хит­рое, - от­ве­тил Шеп­пард, - для это­го не нуж­но столь­ко учас­тни­ков, я вам да­же свой ав­то­мат дам, для на­деж­ности.  
\- Не смеш­но, Шеп­пард. При­чем – сов­сем.   
\- Да? А мне по­каза­лось – вы шу­тите, - по­жал пле­чами тот, - по­тому что ина­че по­рыв ваш объ­яс­нить не по­лучит­ся.  
\- Не де­лай­те из ме­ня иди­ота, Шеп­пард, - поч­ти лас­ко­во улыб­нулся Кол’я, от­че­го Эли­забет дрожь проб­ра­ла. – Док­тор Вейр, по­ведай­те нам, ка­ким чу­дом вы ока­зались на Ат­ланти­де, ког­да вот уже пол­го­да, как вас счи­та­ют «ус­ловно» по­гиб­шей?  
\- Это – не­важ­но, Кол’я! – тут же встрял Джон, - Ты ведь хо­чешь, что­бы мы про­чита­ли для те­бя инс­трук­цию к изоб­ре­тению Лан­тий­цев. Так да­вай ее сю­да.  
\- Пос­той­те, Джон, - паль­цы Эли­забет сжа­ли его за­пястье, зас­тавляя за­мол­чать. – Ко­ман­дор, вы хо­тите знать, как я по­пала сю­да?  
\- Лиз, не на­до! – по­пыт­ка ее ос­та­новить про­вали­лась, она лишь ед­ва за­мет­но кач­ну­ла го­ловой.  
\- Нет, мы ведь, ка­жет­ся, на той ста­дии пе­рего­воров, ког­да при­нято го­ворить прав­ду, что­бы до­верие зас­лу­жить, - она пе­реве­ла взгляд на Кол’ю, - так ведь, ко­ман­дор?  
\- Все от­но­ситель­но, во всех ми­рах, док­тор Вейр и во мно­гих все­лен­ных, - с ка­ким-то осо­бым на­летом грус­ти отоз­вался тот, - бла­года­ря Вра­там, я по­бывал в нес­коль­ких и они ма­ло от­ли­ча­ют­ся от тех, где жи­вем мы.  
\- Тог­да, ку­да вы на­мере­ва­етесь уй­ти?  
\- А-а, вот вы о чем, - рас­сме­ял­ся он. – Я го­ворил, что ми­ры схо­жи, но не ска­зал, что это пло­хо. Ме­ня впол­не ус­тра­ива­ет тот по­рядок, что проц­ве­та­ет у нас. Ес­ли бы еще я – был его частью…  
\- Как ба­наль­но, Кол’я, - Шеп­пард от­кро­вен­но из­де­вал­ся, - власть и день­ги, ста­ро, как мир. За­лезть вы­ше всех , толь­ко для то­го, что­бы пле­вать на них – очень ин­теллек­ту­аль­ное за­нятие.  
\- Не ер­ни­чай­те, пол­ковник, - впол­не ми­ролю­биво уко­рил то­го он, - не вам в ва­шем по­ложе­нии мне «предъ­явы» ки­дать.  
\- О чем это вы?  
\- Как бы это по­дели­кат­нее… - Кол’я яв­но за­мял­ся, - до­пус­тим, так – вы ведь ли­дера эк­спе­диции не из «боль­шой и чис­той» оку­чива­ете… - Ес­ли бы взгляд мог уби­вать, ко­ман­дор уже дав­но без­ды­хан­ным те­лом был, про се­бя он да­же по­радо­вал­ся, что отоб­рал у Шеп­парда ав­то­мат. – Ах, вот в чем де­ло… - ед­ва слыш­но про­из­нес он, пе­рево­дя взгляд со взбе­шен­но­го Шеп­парда на неп­ритвор­но сму­тив­шу­юся Эли­забет. – Ну, так да­же луч­ше, у вас есть сти­мул, у обо­их! – дос­тав пис­то­лет, не­ожи­дан­но он прис­та­вил его к но­ге Шеп­парда и выс­тре­лил. Эли­забет ки­нулась бы­ло к не­му, но Кол’я ее опе­редил. – Док­тор Вейр! Не сто­ит. Сде­ла­ете еще шаг и я прос­то вы­шибу ва­шему не­наг­лядно­му моз­ги. Иди­те к па­нели уп­равле­ния, она вон в той ни­ше. И пе­реве­дите мне все, что там на­писа­но.  
\- Это не сов­сем лан­тий­ский, - с не­кото­рым тру­дом сфо­куси­ровав­шись на бе­гущих по эк­ра­ну строч­ках, про­из­несла она. – Мне… мне нуж­но вре­мя и то, на чем мож­но пи­сать.  
\- У вас – пол­ча­са, на все. – Кол’я тем вре­менем при­вязал Шеп­парда к сту­лу, - ес­ли че­рез двад­цать ми­нут вы по-преж­не­му не смо­жете мне ни­чего внят­но­го ска­зать, я прос­тре­лю пол­ковни­ку но­гу еще раз и очень пос­та­ра­юсь по­пасть в ар­те­рию.  
\- Прек­ра­тите! – нес­коль­ко раз вздох­нув, что­бы унять дрожь, Эли­забет по­кача­ла го­ловой. – Пой­ми­те, я не смо­гу сос­ре­дото­чит­ся на де­ле, ес­ли вы бу­дете сто­ять у ме­ня за спи­ной с пис­то­летом, прис­тавлен­ным к го­лове од­но­го из мо­их лю­дей!  
\- К но­ге, во­об­ще – то, - спра­вед­ли­вос­ти ра­ди, поп­ра­вил ее Шеп.  
\- Зат­кнись, Джон!  
\- Во­ис­ти­ну, Шеп­пард, - с удо­воль­стви­ем сса­данув то­му прик­ла­дом по го­лове, сог­ла­сил­ся Кол’я, - вы опять ве­дете се­бя, как не­ради­вый за­лож­ник.  
\- Джон!  
Эли­забет сно­ва по­пыта­лась к не­му по­дой­ти, но ду­ло пис­то­лета пря­мо пе­ред ней и та­кие же пус­тые гла­за то­го, кто ору­жие дер­жал, зас­та­вили ее ос­та­новить­ся.  
\- Вер­но, док­тор Вейр, не де­лай­те то­го, о чем по­жале­ете. Ко­неч­но, убить вас я не мо­гу, по­ка. Но для пе­рево­да вам ведь но­ги-то не нуж­ны и ру­ки то­же…  
\- Я не мо­гу по­нять вас, Кол’я, - вер­нувшись к па­нели уп­равле­ния эк­спе­римен­том, про­из­несла она, - по­чему вы пор­ти­те все, к че­му при­каса­етесь? Мы ведь приш­ли к вам с пред­ло­жени­ем ми­ра – тог­да, мы ис­ка­ли со­юз­ни­ков про­тив рей­фов, а у вас уже был на­рабо­тан­ный во­ен­ный по­тен­ци­ал. – По­вер­нувшись, она вгля­делась в бесс­трас­тное ли­цо ко­ман­до­ра, - А вы, ба­наль­но по­зави­довав, все ис­порти­ли, нав­сегда…  
\- Не строй­те ил­лю­зий, док­тор Вейр, - убе­див­шись, что Шеп­пард все еще в се­бя не при­шел, Кол’я ски­нул то­го на пол со сту­ла, сам на нем ус­тро­ив­шись. – Я про­лис­тал ва­шу ис­то­рию, ког­да был у вас в Ат­ланти­де, - об­манчи­во спо­кой­ным то­ном про­дол­жил он, - вы пы­та­етесь зас­та­вить всех, до ко­го в сос­то­янии до­тянуть­ся, жить – как вы счи­та­ете пра­виль­ным. А по­чему, собс­твен­но?  
\- Мы ни­кого не зас­тавля­ем, - по­кача­ла го­ловой Эли­забет, - вы при­нима­ете в шты­ки лю­бую ра­зум­ную мысль. Вы от­ве­тили нам – на наш шаг вам навс­тре­чу, что на­зыва­ет­ся, ог­нем и ме­чом. Так че­го же вы жда­ли – в от­вет…  
\- По­нима­ния, на­вер­ное, - по­жал пле­чами тот. – Ва­ша глав­ная проб­ле­ма, док­тор Вейр, сос­то­ит в том, что вы очень бла­гопо­луч­ны. Не вы, кон­крет­но, а вся на­ция в це­лом, по­это­му вас так и воз­му­ща­ет ма­лей­шее по­куше­ние на это са­мое бла­гопо­лучие.  
Тут Эли­забет сно­ва не вы­дер­жа­ла, - Вы приш­ли в наш дом и уг­ро­жали нам на­шим же ору­жи­ем. Мы ед­ва не по­теря­ли го­род из-за вас, а те­перь вы пе­ня­ете мне?! – она по­дош­ла поч­ти вплот­ную, иг­но­рируя на­веден­ный на нее пис­то­лет, - Вы и сей­час про­дол­жа­ете мне уг­ро­жать, в на­деж­де по­лучить же­ла­емое. Не вый­дет! – опус­тившись на стул, она скрес­ти­ла ру­ки на гру­ди, - я не ста­ну вам по­могать.  
\- Тог­да Шеп­пард нам боль­ше не ну­жен, - про­из­нес Кол’я, нес­коль­ко раз выс­тре­лив в ле­жаще­го пря­мо под ним Джо­на. – да и вы то­же, Эли­забет…  
Она неп­ро­из­воль­но заж­му­рилась и, да­же ка­жет­ся, втя­нула го­лову в пле­чи, ожи­дая выс­тре­ла. Но он, от­че­го-то, не про­ис­хо­дил, а вот звук борь­бы все на­рас­тал. Эли­забет рис­кну­ла при­от­крыть гла­за – ее Шеп­пард и Кол’я ка­тались по по­лу, с пе­ремен­ным ус­пе­хом вы­иг­ры­вая и про­иг­ры­вая схват­ку, Ро­нон пы­тал­ся в се­бя прид­ти от ог­лу­ша­ющей бом­бы, за­ложен­ной в ка­чес­тве сиг­на­лиза­ции на вне­зап­ное от­кры­тие две­рей, а мес­тный Шеп­пард дер­жал де­рущих­ся на при­целе.  
\- Ос­то­рож­но, пол­ковник! – под ру­ку ему про­из­несла Эли­забет, - Джо­ну дос­та­лось по са­мое не­куда, не до­бей­те его, слу­чай­но.  
\- Мне ка­залось, - ус­мехнул­ся тот, пе­рех­ва­тывая на­воро­чен­ную пуш­ку Ро­нона и выс­тавляя ре­жим ог­лу­шения, - вы ме­ня хо­рошо зна­ете, док­тор Вейр.  
Ко­ман­дор Кол’я осел тя­желым гру­зом, пог­ре­бая под со­бой Джо­на, - Черт, кто-ни­будь мо­жет по­мочь мне выб­рать­ся из-под этой ку­чи дерь­ма? – а ед­ва Ро­нон его от­ту­да дос­тал, он воз­зрил­ся на сво­его двой­ни­ка, - Ну и че­го так дол­го? Мы тут кор­ни ско­ро пус­тим!  
\- Оди­ноч­ный выс­трел? – как мож­но яз­ви­тель­нее уточ­нил пол­ковник, - Серь­ез­но, Джон?   
\- Лад­но-лад­но, сам ви­новат, - сог­ла­сил­ся тот, - как всег­да. Но ты-то, - раз­вернул­ся он к Ро­нону, - мог бы быс­трее прид­ти.  
\- Я го­ворил Шеп­парду, что это был сиг­нал, - ши­роко улыб­нулся тот, - но он ска­зал «по­дож­дем».  
\- Мне по­каза­лось – для сиг­на­ла слиш­ком ра­но, - ни­чуть не из­ви­ня­ясь, объ­яс­нил он, - ког­да выс­тре­лы пов­то­рились, мы вош­ли.   
\- Ну да… - по­жал пле­чами Джон, - про­еха­ли, - он вклю­чил свою ра­цию, от­ту­да тут же по­лил­ся по­ток крас­но­речия име­ни Род­ни Мак­Кея.  
 _\- Шеп­пард, ес­ли ты ме­ня слы­шишь, то­ропи­тесь. За­ряда МНТ хва­тит от си­лы еще на пол­ча­са, мак­си­мум._    
\- Да, Род­ни, мы уже идем. Как за­пус­тить об­ратный про­цесс?  
 _\- Па­нель уп­равле­ния у вас где-ни­будь поб­ли­зос­ти есть? – го­лос Мак­Кея с тру­дом про­рывал­ся сквозь треск по­мех, - Ес­ли да, то пос­ле­дова­тель­но пе­реве­дите тум­бле­ры го­лубо­го и зе­лено­го цве­та в вер­ти­каль­ное по­ложе­ние._  
\- Джон, дай сю­да, - Эли­забет вы­дер­ну­ла ра­цию из его рук, - а то я ни­чего не слы­шу. Род­ни! Пов­то­ри, ты про­пада­ешь…  
Оба Шеп­парда в ка­ком-то аб­сур­дно-оди­нако­вой за­дум­чи­вос­ти наб­лю­дали, как она, сле­дуя инс­трук­ци­ям док­то­ра Мак­Кея, нас­тра­ива­ет эк­спе­римент Древ­них для их воз­вра­щения.  
\- Ну, по­жалуй, по­ра… - про­из­нес Джон, взгля­дом воз­вра­ща­ясь к сво­ему двой­ни­ку. – Это бы­ло… поз­на­ватель­но…  
\- Да уж, - ух­мыль­нул­ся в от­вет дру­гой, - не без это­го. Ред­ко ко­му уда­ет­ся воп­ло­тить в жизнь прис­казку про «при­ят­но по­гово­рить с ум­ным че­лове­ком».  
Под­няв бро­ви, в знак одоб­ре­ния, Джон обер­нулся к Ро­нону, - Уви­дим­ся, Чу­бак­ка.  
\- Ага, - кив­нул тот, - толь­ко не со мной… Шеп­пард, - об­ра­тил­ся он к «сво­ему» пол­ковни­ку, - а что с этим? – имея вви­ду Кол’ю.  
\- Мы с ним раз­бе­рем­ся, - от­ве­чая сра­зу всем, кив­нул тот, - вряд ли дже­наи бу­дут иметь что-то про­тив та­кого по­дар­ка.  
\- А мо­жет, Тод­да выз­вать? – по­хоха­тывая, пред­ло­жил Ро­нон, зас­лу­жив одоб­ри­тель­ную ус­мешку Шеп­парда.  
\- А кто это – Тодд? – пе­рес­про­сил Джон, Шеп­пард по­мор­щился.  
\- Один мой враг, ко­торый «враг мо­его вра­га», - он мах­нул ру­кой, - бу­дем на­де­ять­ся, что у вас – там этот эпи­зод вы­режут за не­надоб­ностью. Эти­ми вос­по­мина­ни­ями я бы с ра­достью по­жер­тво­вал, в слу­чае че­го…  
\- Ма­лора­дос­тная бы­ла ис­то­рия, - под­хва­тил Ро­нон, - док­тор Вейр тог­да…  
\- Ро­нон! – рез­ко обор­вал его Шеп­пард, - не на­до об этом. Это не так важ­но. По­хоже, по­ра про­щать­ся…  
Эли­забет отош­ла от па­нели уп­равле­ния к не­замет­ной две­ри в сте­не, - Да, Род­ни, я ее наш­ла. Да, спа­сибо, жди… - и вер­ну­лась к муж­чи­нам. – Джон…  
\- Иду, - от­клик­нулся тот, на про­щание ру­копо­жати­ями об­ме­няв­шись, ус­ту­пил ей.  
\- Док­тор Вейр, - мяг­ко улыб­нулся Шеп­пард, - Эли­забет…  
\- Да, Джон, - кив­ну­ла она в от­вет, - и за нее, на­вер­ное, я мо­гу го­ворить… Да… - без слов он об­нял ее, на ми­нуту за­мерев, за­тем стре­митель­но от­пустил.   
\- Удач­ной до­роги, не заб­лу­дитесь на Звез­дном мос­ту, - вслед им по­желал Ро­нон…  
  
*  
Дверь зах­лопну­лась и тем­но­та сно­ва оку­тала их, слов­но на все вок­руг на­кину­ли плот­ное пок­ры­вало.  
\- Лиз, дер­жись за мою ру­ку, - Шеп­пард сжал ее ла­донь, - я не от­пу­щу…  
Яр­кая вспыш­ка све­та зас­та­ла их врас­плох, хо­тя оба жда­ли это­го. И мгно­вение спус­тя  _они ока­зались с ле­су, не­пода­леку от бун­ке­ра, где по-преж­не­му ша­манил Род­ни Мак­Кей.  
\- Род­ни! – ок­ликну­ла то­го док­тор Вейр, - док­тор Мак­Кей! Как у вас де­ла?  
\- Бо­же мой, док­тор Вейр! – вос­торгам Мак­Кея не бы­ло пре­дела, - Эли­забет, я так рад, что вы жи­вы… Нет, не то, что­бы мы счи­тали, что вы мер­твы, хо­тя не­кото­рые так и ду­мали, но не я… И мы все на­де­ялись, что пол­ковни­ку удас­тся осу­щес­твить свой бе­зум­ный план и …  
\- Род­ни, зат­кнись! – доб­ро­душ­но ух­мыль­нул­ся Шеп­пард. – Сколь­ко нас не бы­ло?  
-Ты не по­веришь, - тут же пе­рек­лю­чил­ся Мак­Кей, - все­го нес­коль­ко ча­сов, точ­нее – поч­ти три. Не ду­маю, что ру­ководс­тво ЗВ уже при­няло ка­кие-то ме­ры. Ведь док­тор Вейр от­сутс­тво­вала мень­ше су­ток и…  
\- Ле­тим до­мой…_  
  
  
  
 **Эпи­лог**  
  
 _\- Шеп… - ти­хий ше­пот в тем­но­те, - Джон…  
\- Сей­час… - не от­кры­вая глаз, про­мычал он, - встаю, Лиз и ис­че­заю…  
\- Нет, я не о том, - она приль­ну­ла к не­му, что во­зыме­ло свой эф­фект – Шеп­пард прос­нулся.  
Пос­ле их воз­вра­щения все вер­ну­лось в при­выч­ную, для эк­спе­диции в дру­гую га­лак­ти­ку, ко­лею. А «от­но­шения», как не­ожи­дан­но про се­бя стал ве­личать их но­чев­ки он, из­ме­нились. Нет, ему, как и преж­де, при­ходи­лось пред­лог ис­кать, что­бы по­явить­ся у нее на по­роге пос­ле от­боя или поль­зо­вать­ся ок­ном, что­бы по­пасть внутрь. Да и ре­тиро­вать­ся нуж­но бы­ло до по­буд­ки. Но меж­ду ни­ми слов­но ис­чез барь­ер, Эли­забет не­ожи­дан­но от­кры­лась ему, как ра­кови­на мол­люска, с жем­чу­жиной внут­ри.  
\- А о чем ты? – улы­ба­ясь, по его мне­нию, соб­лазни­тель­но, про­из­нес Шеп­пард, ло­вя ее ла­донь, что без­думно сколь­зи­ла по его пле­чу.   
\- Там, в той все­лен­ной, я по­гиб­ла у реп­ли­като­ров, а ты, дру­гой ты, ви­нил се­бя в том, что не смог спас­ти.  
\- Ты хо­чешь СЕЙ­ЧАС об этом го­ворить? – все еще на­де­ясь ее «пе­рек­лю­чить» Шеп­пард уб­рал не­пос­лушный ло­кон с ли­ца, как бы нев­зна­чай кос­нувшись ее ще­ки, взял за под­бо­родок, боль­шим паль­цем губ лег­ко ка­са­ясь. Его всег­да ве­сели­ло то не­ожи­дан­ное не­до­уме­ние, ко­торое по­яв­ля­лось на ли­це каж­дый раз, ког­да он бы­вал не­жен с ней. Как буд­то она са­ма удив­ля­лась то­му, что это про­ис­хо­дит на­яву. Вот и те­перь, сто­ило ему кос­нуть­ся ее, как его Лиз за­мер­ла, прос­то гля­дя на не­го.   
\- С на­ми ни­чего по­доб­но­го НЕ слу­чит­ся.  
\- От­ку­да ты зна­ешь?   
\- Мне Род­ни ска­зал, - пре­одо­лев мгно­вен­ное ее соп­ро­тив­ле­ние, он при­жал ее к се­бе, - эф­фект «ко­го-то-там» и нам не гро­зит пов­то­рение чей-то ис­то­рии. Мы на­пишем свою.  
\- А ес­ли…  
\- Лиз, я не до­пущу это­го, – чуть отод­ви­нув­шись, он заг­ля­нул ей в ли­цо, - слы­шишь ме­ня? Да­же, ес­ли Род­ни не прав, - он за­катил гла­за, ком­менти­руя са­мого се­бя, - хо­тя это из об­ласти не­на­уч­ной фан­тасти­ки. Да­же – ес­ли… Мы со всем спра­вим­ся, вдво­ем.   
Док­тор Вейр кив­ну­ла, не от­ве­чая. Го­ворить не хо­телось, хо­телось, что­бы он об­нял, при­жал к се­бе и ска­зал…  
\- Все бу­дет хо­рошо, Лиз… Все бу­дет хо­рошо…_ 


End file.
